4 destinies, One child
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: Beca and Chloe got in a fight and a Six year old Emily is all confused...Stacie takes her in while Chloe tries to sort things out with Beca but...can she find Beca in time or will she find a replacement? (Bechloe :3)
1. Chapter 1

"I said I have to leave, Em." Beca said to her six year old daughter who was crying.

"Why are you leaving? Why can't me and mom go with you?" Emily cried.

Beca looked at Chloe with teary eyes and said "it'll just be for awhile."

Beca crouched down and forced a smile and said "besides, I'll be back someday. I'll meet you whenever I have the chance."

Beca rubbed Emily's head gently and stood up and said as she was about to leave "I love you both. Remember that."

And with that, Beca left and blocked the door from the outside. Emily tried opening the door but she couldn't handle Beca's weight pushing the door.

"Please come back!" Emily cried. Chloe approached Emily slowly but as soon as Chloe was going to touch Emily. Emily looked at her with hatred and sadness and asked angrily "what did you do? Why did mom leave? It's all your fault!"

"Me and your mom just have to sort things out, Emily. Don't worry." Chloe lied. Chloe hated lying to Emily especially when it really was her fault why Beca's leaving.

...

Three months ago...

Beca went home from work and greeted "hey, Chlo. I'm home. Need any help?"

Chloe was washing the dishes and answered "no thanks, Beca."

"Well there is one thing..." Chloe said.

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "what is it?"

"Bring Emily back home. I'm too busy to actually drive to her school." Chloe said as she finished the last dirty plate and

Beca nodded and said "sure. I'll take care of little Em while you do stuff."

Beca left to get Emily home on the other hand Chloe's phone rang and it was...Aubrey.

"Is she gone?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Chloe hummed in response as she watched the door open.

"You're here early from work, Bree." Chloe said smugly as she went closer to Aubrey.

"Why did you call me here, anyway?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Chloe smirked and said "well, I've been thinking...are you single?"

Aubrey was surprised on what Chloe said and asked curiously "why would you want to know? Are you and Beca getting a little distant?"

Chloe shook her head and Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and asked "then, what's the reason?"

"I like you. Okay?" Chloe sighed.

Aubrey widened her eyes and stuttered "wh-what?"

"I said. I like you. More than just friends." Chloe said as she played with Aubrey's hair.

Aubrey slowly pushed Chloe away and said coldly "sorry. You have a wife already."

Suddenly she heard Beca's car arrived.

Aubrey froze as she saw Beca open the door while Emily ran to Chloe.

"Aubrey? Why are you here?" Beca asked curiously with a smirk.

Aubrey panicked and stuttered "n-nothing in p-particular, Mitchell. I was about to go anyway."

Aubrey left and Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked Chloe "what's that all about?"

"I just called Aubrey for help. Nothing serious." Chloe said with a smile as she walked to the couch with Emily.

Beca nodded and went to her bedroom.

Emily was about to follow Beca when Chloe said "don't even think about it, Em."

Emily pouted and begged "please, mom. I wanna hear mom do her mixes."

Chloe chuckled and motioned to Emily to come to her.

Emily obeyed her and sat beside Chloe and Chloe said softly "you know, me and Aubrey are going out tomorrow. You wanna come?"

Emily nodded and asked curiously "why can't mom come? It'll be fun to listen to her mixes while we're in the car."

Chloe rubbed Emily's head softly and smiled sadly and lied "your mom has to go to work tomorrow. She is quite busy."

Emily looked at her with a frown and Chloe said "cheer up, Emily. You'll have fun with me and Aubrey tomorrow."

Emily just nodded and didn't know what was happening at the time.

...

Present time...

After Beca left, Emily began sitting alone in her room. Chloe began to worry and called Stacie to babysit Emily for awhile so she can sort everything out with Beca.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Stacie asked curiously.

Chloe nodded and said "I will be. Just...take care of Emily."

After that Chloe left and Stacie went up to Emily's room.

"Em, it's me...Stacie." Stacie called.

Emily slowly opened the door and still had tears in her eyes. Stacie crouched down to meet the kid's eye level and asked "what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Emily said coldly as she wiped the tears in her eyes and looked at Stacie with no expression.

Stacie rubbed Emily's head and said "well, that's good. I'm glad you're fine already." Stacie said with a smile.

Emily didn't say anything and just went downstairs.

"What a troublesome kid." Stacie sighed as she followed Emily.

...

Meanwhile...

"I couldn't find her, Bree. She's gone." Chloe sobbed.

Aubrey knew this was partly her fault so she had to pick up the pieces and put it all back together again.

Aubrey hugged Chloe and said "don't worry...she'll come back. I'm sure of it."

Chloe hugged Aubrey tighter and muttered "please. Help me."

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Chloe stared at Aubrey directly in the eyes and Aubrey sighed "no. I don't want to do it, Chloe."

"Emily is already broken...I need someone to fill Beca's shoes." Chloe said as her tears began to fall.

"Only Beca can do that, Chloe. Emily will hate you if you were with someone else." Aubrey said as she let Chloe go and smiled.

Chloe knew Aubrey was correct but...she kept denying it.

...

A/N: ahhh. New story has arrived XD this will all be about Emily choosing her destiny. This will be Bechloe or Staubrey X3 oh...and drama XD but, maybe this isn't a good start...tell me what you all think, 'kay? X3


	2. Chapter 2

Beca knew it wasn't right to leave Emily with Chloe but...she didn't want Chloe to be alone.

"Why? Why did you do it, Chloe?" Beca asked herself.

...

Flashback:

Beca came home from work and noticed that Chloe nor Emily was home.

"Chloe, where are you?" Beca asked curiously as she checked the whole house yet failed to find her however she found Emily outside playing with Stacie.

"Stace, what are you doing here?" Beca asked curiously.

Emily turned around and smiled and hugged Beca tightly.

"Hey, Em, miss me?" Beca said with a smile as she hugged Emily.

Stacie stood up and had a sad expression on her face.

Beca quirked her eyes and asked "what's wrong, Stacie? Did something happen? You look disturbed."

Stacie snapped out of her thoughts and immediately replied "th-there's nothing wrong with me, Beca."

"If you say so..." Beca said as she took Emily with her inside the house.

"I'm sorry...Beca." Stacie thought.

...

Meanwhile...

Stacie prepared lunch for Emily and Emily asked "where's...mom?"

Stacie sighed sadly and sat beside the troubled child.

"It's complicated. You'll know when the time comes." Stacie said with a force smile.

Emily looked back at her food and poked her food and just stared at it.

Stacie hated to see Emily like this. She didn't know what to do.

"Say, since I'm here...what do you want to do?" Stacie asked cheerfully.

Emily looked at her with a blank expression.

"I...want to see mom." Emily said quietly.

Stacie placed her hand on Emily's shoulder and sighed "if that's what you really want then...sure."

Emily's eyes lit up and asked with a smile "really?!"

It's the first time Stacie saw Emily smile again.

"Yup. But, we have to take a shower first, you know?" Stacie said with a chuckle.

Emily stood up and dragged Stacie to the bathroom.

"E-Emily? What are you doing?" Stacie asked curiously as she got dragged by Emily and stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"I want to take a bath now." Emily said with a cheerful voice.

Stacie laughed nervously and asked "you want to take a bath with me?"

Emily nodded and smiled and opened the door.

Stacie locked the bathroom door and took off every single cloth on her body including Emily.

Stacie went in the tub along with Emily.

"Say, who do you want to look for first?" Stacie asked curiously as she grabbed for the shampoo and poured some on her hand.

Emily thought about it and answered "how about...Beca?"

Stacie chuckled and scrubbed the shampoo on Emily's hair and said "well, it'll be hard but if that's what you want then...sure."

Emily looked at the water and asked sadly "did my moms...split up?"

Stacie panicked and lied "no. They just need space. They'll get back together. I promise."

Stacie poured water on Emily to rinse the shampoo off and grabbed the sponge and poured liquid soap and rubbed it around Emily's body.

"Say, do your mothers do this too?" Stacie asked curiously.

Emily shook her head slowly and Stacie said "then, why are you making me do this?"

Emily looked down and started crying and cried out softly "because...I'm scared."

Stacie smiled sadly and said "don't be scared, Em. Your parents are gonna go back together again. I promise."

Emily didn't answer and Stacie continued bathing her.

...

After taking a bath Emily and Stacie were getting ready to go outside until someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Emily said as she ran towards the door and opened it and it was...Aubrey.

Stacie glared at her and said bitterly "well, if it isn't the life destroyer, Aubrey Posen."

"Aubrey!" Emily chimed as she hugged Aubrey tightly.

Aubrey can feel the tears almost coming out of her eyes and Stacie said as she filed her nails "good thing I didn't tell her the truth."

"Why are you here?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Stacie looked directly at her and shot back "the real question here is...why are you here?"

Aubrey looked down and replied "I'm here to take Emily."

Emily looked at Aubrey curiously and Stacie chuckled bitterly and asked angrily "You?! The one who broke their-"

But Aubrey cut her off and scoffed "shut up! It's my right to take Emily. I'm the one responsible!"

Stacie looked at Emily who was probably terrified on the inside and sighed "fine. But, I'm following you both."

Stacie carried Emily in Aubrey's car and Aubrey drove to Beca's workplace.

"Is this Beca's workplace?" Emily asked as she was staring outside the car's window.

"Yup. Maybe she's here so, we'll look here first." Stacie said and smiled.

Aubrey parked the car and the three of them went in the building.

When they went in they were approached by a short woman named Flo.

"Hello, what are your needs?" Flo asked.

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and Emily asked shyly "have you seen...my mom?"

Flo widened her eyes in realization and asked for confirmation "are you...Emily Mitchell? The daughter of Beca Mitchell?"

Emily nodded and Stacie asked suspiciously "yeah she is Beca's daughter. How did you know?"

Flo chuckled and answered "I'm Beca's secretary but, you can call me Flo."

Stacie signalled Aubrey to leave with Emily for awhile to talk to Flo alone and Aubrey did what she was told.

Aubrey crouched down to reach Emily's eye level and said "say, you want to eat somewhere for awhile?"

Emily glanced at Stacie for confirmation and Stacie smiled and nodded.

Emily looked at Aubrey and answered "yes. I would love to eat."

Aubrey chuckled and stood up and held Emily's hand and left for awhile.

Stacie watched them leave and turned to Flo and said with a devilish smirk

"Let's talk...shall we?"

...

A/N: is this a filler chapter? XD well, tell me what you guys think? X3 oh and this will have 4 endings...I think? One for each possible pairing...maybe? X3 or maybe individual people taking care of Emily? X3


	3. Chapter 3

Flo nodded and went in her office.

Stacie sat down and looked around the place while Flo made coffee and gave it to Stacie.

"Thank you." Stacie said as she placed the coffee on the table.

"What do you want to talk about, Ms. Conrad?" Flo asked nicely.

Stacie smirked and Flo began to worry.

...

Meanwhile...

"Aubrey, where's Chloe?" Emily asked curiously as she took a bite from the burger Aubrey bought her.

Aubrey looked away and thought "should I tell her...or not?"

Emily tilted her head sideways and said "it's fine if you don't want to tell me yet..."

Aubrey widened her eyes and asked carefully "you...you know what happened?"

Emily nodded slowly and Aubrey asked "what do you know?"

...

Flashback:

After Beca left for work Chloe opened Emily's bedroom and sat on the bed and woke her up.

"Wh-what's going on?" Emily asked with a yawn.

Chloe stroked Emily's hair and asked "what will you feel if I began dating Aubrey?"

"Dating...Aubrey?" Emily asked curiously.

Chloe knew it was stupid to ask her child that but she'll just have to tell her it's just a joke.

"Yeah...dating Aubrey. You know your aunt." Chloe said nervously.

Emily thought about it and asked "are you going to dump Beca?"

Chloe widened her eyes and said nervously "n-no. I still love your mom. I just...you know, had a thought..."

Emily nodded and smiled and hugged Chloe and muttered "don't ever separate with mom..."

Chloe slightly frowned and rubbed Emily's head and said hesitantly "I-I won't."

...

"I see..." Flo muttered as she just stared at the empty cup. "I knew that her wife was up to something..."

Stacie nodded and said "so, that's why I'm here to find Beca. So, any idea where she is?"

Suddenly Emily and Aubrey arrived and Emily immediately went to Stacie and hugged her.

Aubrey smiled at Stacie who just stared at her while rubbing Emily's head.

"What happened to the both of you?" Stacie asked as she carried Emily on her lap.

"Well...I don't wanna talk about it." Emily said as she frowned.

Stacie stood up and took Aubrey out and said to Flo "look out for Emily while I talk to Aubrey."

Stacie took Aubrey to the bathroom and pinned her against the wall.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Aubrey asked as she tried to free herself from Aubrey's grip.

"What did you tell Emily?" Stacie growled as she tighten her grip on Aubrey's arm.

"I-I..." But before Aubrey could finish her sentence she fainted and Stacie let her arms go and tried to wake her up.

"Aubrey...Aubrey...wake up." Stacie whispered as she poked Aubrey's cheeks.

Aubrey slowly opened her eyes and Stacie sighed in relief and said "I thought you died."

Aubrey glared at her and asked "what happened?"

"You fainted and you still haven't told me your conversation with Emily." Stacie scoffed suddenly her phone rang and it was...Chloe.

Stacie answered and Chloe greeted "hey, Stacie. How's Emily?"

Aubrey froze and just stared at Stacie and thought "where is she? Why is she calling?"

"She's...fine, Chlo." Stacie sighed as she glanced at a nervous Aubrey and smiled at her.

Aubrey never saw that smile at Stacie's face. Never in her life did Stacie smile like that at her. It was a different smile. It made her feel something inside but she just shrugged it off.

Stacie ended the call and stood up and asked "are you going to sit there forever, Aubrey?"

Aubrey took Stacie's hand and stood up and said "I'm sorry, Stacie."

Suddenly Emily was running and jumped on Stacie and cried "you're taking so long in the bathroom!"

Stacie chuckled and stroked Emily's hair and said "I'm sorry I was just talking to Chloe and I was just talking with Aubrey too."

Suddenly Flo came, exhausted and said "I can't keep a child down."

Stacie laughed and looked at Emily and said "let's get out of here and find Beca, okay?"

Emily nodded eagerly and Stacie carried Emily while Aubrey followed them and Flo shouted "if you need me with anything I'll be here!"

"Thanks, Flo." Stacie said as they all left.

...

Meanwhile...

Beca was all alone. She just parked her car somewhere and stared at her phone that had Chloe's number. Beca knew she had to move on so there was only one who she can talk to and it was...Stacie. She called Stacie and was hoping she would pick up. Hoping she can talk to someone. Hoping that someone can save her.

...

Stacie felt her phone vibrate and she noticed that Emily was sleeping so she carefully took her phone out and when she checked who was calling she widened her eyes and Aubrey asked "who's calling you?"

"I-It's...Beca..."

...

A/N: that was a long chapter XD but please tell me what you think X3 or any ideas that might help X3 I'll see you guys next time X3


	4. Chapter 4

4 destinies, one child.

Chapter 4

…

" _I-It's Beca…"_

Stacie and Aubrey looked at each other with shock and Stacie kept her voice down to avoid waking Emily up "hey, Beca. What's going on?"

Beca chuckled and asked curiously "why are you whispering?"

"Emily's asleep so…" Stacie said as she stroked Emily's hair.

Aubrey wanted to explain everything to Beca. She wanted to apologize and she wanted to do that now.

"I see. Say, is everything alright there?" Beca asked trying to hide the pain from her voice.

Aubrey stopped the car immediately and Stacie glared at her and asked angrily *what the hell, Aubrey?!"

Beca widened her eyes and thought "she's with...Aubrey?"

"I'm sorry. It's like I'm not here! I wanna talk to Beca too you know." Aubrey shouted and her tears slowly fell from her cheek.

Stacie crossed her arms and glared at Aubrey and sighed "fine...talk to her."

"Uh...Beca?" Aubrey started.

Beca didn't know what to say to Aubrey. Obviously she wouldn't forgive her on what she did but she needed the truth.

"Yeah, Aubrey?" Beca said as she tried to hide her anger.

Aubrey chuckled nervously and said "well...I'm really sorry. Me and Stacie are taking care of Emily righ-"

But Beca immediately cut Aubrey off and asked desperately "where's Emily? Tell me that she's okay."

"She's fine, Beca. She's safe with me and Stacie." Aubrey said sincerely.

Beca believed her and asked "how about Chloe? Where is she?"

Aubrey honestly didn't know where the redhead is located suddenly Emily woke up and Stacie immediately grabbed the phone from Aubrey and whispered "Emily is now awake. I'm hanging up now."

"W-wait, don't…."

Beca heard a long beep and quietly broke in tears.

" _I shouldn't have left her."_

… _._

"Stacie, who were you talking to?" Emily asked with a sleepy tone while rubbing her eyes.

Stacie wanted Emily to recover from this situation but she doesn't know how suddenly Aubrey stopped at her apartment and Stacie asked "why are we here?"

Aubrey sighed and told her the truth "Chloe told me to take Emily. I lured you here and she wants me to take care of Emily."

Emily looked at Stacie worriedly and Stacie growled "I won't forgive her nor you. I won't give Emily. She's safe with me."

"I thought you changed, Aubrey. But, I was wrong." Stacie added, shooting a glare at Aubrey.

Aubrey knew Stacie was right. But, she had to do what Chloe told her.

"Let the kid decide. Would she want to see her mom again or...be with you?" Aubrey said with a smirk and Stacie looked at Emily with worried eyes.

"Em, you have to decide. Go with Aubrey or with me?" Stacie asked.

The kid was conflicted she didn't know what to do. Aubrey tried to bribe Emily to come with her while Stacie just smiled at her, trying to hold back the tears.

"You won't see your mom again if you went with her, Emily." Aubrey said and Emily slowly walked over to Aubrey, releasing Stacie's hand and Stacie muttered "it's for the better."

"I'll miss you, Stacie." Emily said with a sad smile.

Stacie immediately ran off thinking " _it was her choice. Not mine."_

Aubrey smiled at Emily and said "now that she's gone...wanna see your mom?"

Emily slowly nodded without even looking at Aubrey but instead was looking at the direction Stacie ran off to.

Aubrey took Emily in and Emily was met with a warm hug.

"Em, I missed you so much."

Emily recognized that voice immediately and was actually conflicted instead of feeling happiness.

"Wh-why did you leave?" Emily asked and that made Chloe frown.

"I only did what's best for you. But, we're together now so, that's fine." Chloe said as she hugged Emily tighter.

Emily pushed Chloe away and said "I want to be with Beca…"

Emily wiped the tears from her face and Chloe knew she messed up. Big time.

…

A/N: well, here's a new update XD hope you liked it :3 I don't know how to continue this but I'll come up with something. Till then I'll see you next time X3


End file.
